skak
by berryargento
Summary: Siapa yang ahli bahagia; kata atau kerja?—Torikoriko PLEASE! AU.


_Fanfiksi ini dibuat tanpa mengambil profit apapun. Love Live! bukan milik saya._

 _Torikoriko PLEASE! AU; Dia/Kanan/Mari OT3_

* * *

[ **i.** ]

"Ayah?"

Ayahnya itu menengok pelan menanggapi panggilan putri pertamanya itu, raut wajahnya rileks menatap sang gadis di upacara _Hari Kedewasaan-_ nya itu berkerut kening dan berkacak pinggang.

"Kurasa agak aneh bila kita ... punya _pengawal_ pribadi?" suaranya mengalun, berusaha agar tidak terlalu naik atau ketus. "Ayah, dunia sudah tidak seperti dulu, aku bisa—"

"Dia, kau anak pertama dan penerus Kurosawa—"

"Ayah, aku bisa sendiri, kalau ayah ingin mempekerjakan seseorang seperti dia," manik hijau Kurosawa Dia sinis menatap gadis tepat seumuran dengannya melambai beberapa senti di belakangnya disertai seringai lebar. "... berikan saja pada Ruby."

Kurosawa Dia, 20 tahun, telah lama tinggal di rumah cabang keluarga Kurosawa sejak kecil di Uchiura bak terkunci dari dunia luar karena beberapa insiden di masa lampau yang tak bisa dicetak di sejarah keluarga. Kini, selepas upacara peringatan hari jadinya ke dua puluh tersebut, kesabarannya akan sempitnya kehidupan menipis.

"Anakku, kau tahu ada beberapa kejadian pembunuhan di Numazu dewasa ini," sang kepala keluarga memaparkan, tidak hilang kesabaran sedikitpun dari pembawaannya. "Mereka meninggalkan amplop berwarna hijau di kotak surat dan siapapun yang tertera namanya akan mati keesokan harinya!"

Pemilik surai hitam itu mengernyit, mungkin sudah batas dari dahinya untuk berkerut dan berkedut; _lelucon macam apa, sebuah berita burung macam apa yang bisa menggoyahkan paham besi seorang pimpinan keluarga Kurosawa?_

"Maksud Tuan, amplop hijau ini?" si 'penjaga pribadi' angkat bicara, menunjukkan barang bukti di tangan, tujuh amplop tanpa pengirim dan tanpa isi.

"Mari-san, itu bukan—"

"Tujuh!?" sang kepala Kurosawa memekik.

"Ayah, itu dari sahabat penaku, dia bukan _pembunuh_!"

* * *

[ ii. ]

Kurosawa Dia, 20 tahun, mulai kehabisan kesabaran sejak lima tahun yang lalu Ohara Mari direkrut entah darimana oleh keluarga Kurosawa untuk menjadi bayangan, ekor, atau entah apalah istilah mereka.

Lima tahun, dan selama lima tahun itu Dia berusaha mengalihkan Mari ke adiknya, Kurosawa Ruby, yang ditunjuk mengurus kemaslahatan keluarga cabang, dengan ayahnya selalu menolak mentah.

Lima tahun bersama bayangan yang tidak terlalu paham budaya Jepang membuatnya menggerutu dalam diam, walau, ia tidak lagi bisa mengesampingkan faktor bernama 'Ohara Mari' dari kehidupannya.

"Mari-san, kenapa kau tunjukkan amplop itu?"

"Agar ayahmu tidak kaget kalau suatu hari nanti kau hilang?" senyumnya simpul. "Aku tahu siapa pengirimnya, Dia-sama~"

Mari tidak menyangka semburat merah dapat mewarnai kedua pipi itu, gurat malu tentunya, bukan karena menahan amarah kepadanya.

"Kau—!? Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh datang ke pekarangan saat Kamis malam!"

"Jangan lupa aku adalah bayanganmu, Dia-sama, _bodyguard_!" serunya bangga, aksentuasi bahasa Inggris lekat, nyaring. "Kau tahu kalau aku gemar menguping—"

"Mari-san, hentikan!"

* * *

 _Tidak ada yang tahu kisah itu, tidak ada, siapapun tidak ada yang sadar untuk mengetahui cerita tersebut._

 _Penjara anak-anak Uchiura, dekat dan nyaris terbenam lautan, anak-anak tak sengaja ditangkap dan dipenjarakan paksa, hampir-hampir tidak ada makanan, puluhan hingga ratusan anak-anak meraung hingga kehabisan suara._

 _Walau terlambat, penyelamat datang, ketika belasan anak tersisa dengan hipotermia dan trauma menerpa—_

 _(Tatkala, yang mengetahuinya hanya dua benda, pena beralirkan merah dan sebuah amplop hijau.)_

* * *

[ **iii.** ]

Kamis malam, reuni yang terbuang—satu-satunya hal yang membuat Kurosawa Dia melupakan pedih selama pengasingannya yang memilukan dan merenggut.

Kala itu, antar sel tempat anak-anak dikurung memiliki celah karena bangunan yang tua.

Gadis itu bersurai kelam lagi bergelung indah, biru rupawan bagaikan riak lautan dalam, ia mengaku membawa pucuk-pucuk kertas dari tempatnya bernaung sebelum ia mengalami kejadian tersebut, kertas berwarna hijau terang yang kontras sekali dengan biru yang melekat pada citranya.

Matsuura Kanan, atau dikenal kini sebagai 'sang pembunuh diam' yang tersohor seantero Shizuoka.

Kamis malam, reuni yang terbilang—Kanan akan datang dari pintu belakang, berpakaian layaknya wanita muda hendak bertamu, bukan sebagai sang wanita yang kepalanya dihargai ratusan juta Yen.

"Malam yang indah, ya?"

Kanan akan memulai dengan kalimat tersebut, Dia akan membalas.

"Jangan lupa kau hanya bisa di sini satu jam,"

"Segalanya yang tak bisa kusebutkan sudah kutulis," Kanan akan mengeluarkan amplop berwarna hijau itu. "Aku hanya cukup ada di sini untukmu, Dia."

Satu jam.

Ya, sebelum orang-orang tahu bahwa sang buronan ada di pekarangan.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau punya seorang pengawal." Kanan menukas, ia duduk di samping Dia tepat di atas rerumputan statis pekarangan. "Dan orang itu ... bukan orang Jepang?"

"Kau tahu apa yang sudah terjadi," jawab sang nona Kurosawa lugas. "Aku tidak sebebas dirimu, Kanan, kau bisa mengarungi _laut yang luas_ itu seorang diri."

Kanan menelengkan kepala, "Begitukah?" nadanya mengayun. "Di luar sana tidak seindah pikiranmu, lho."

"Semua suratmu menandakan di luar sana begitu—berkilau," Dia menundukkan kepala. "Aku ... menyukainya."

(Pembicaraan tersebut berlarut, dengan satu pasang telinga tambahan mendengar seksama.)

* * *

[ **iv.** ]

Dalam jeda pada seminggu, Dia akan membaca surat dari Kanan dalam tempo berulang, dan akan terus ia lakukan hingga pintu kamarnya menggeser terbuka—

" _Ciao_!" alisnya akan berkedut. "Ayo kita jalan-jalan, Dia-sama!"

"Mari-san, kau tidak ingat apa pesan ayahku?" helanya berat. "Bulan ini aku tidak boleh—"

Terlambat, tangannya sudah di tarik. "Tenang saja, tenang saja, Mari ini akan menjagamu tanpa satupun noda, oke?"

Ohara Mari, direkrut untuk menjadi pengawal sejak Dia dapat mengingatnya, terbilang cakap pada usianya yang sepantar dengan Dia dan memang telah terbukti. Di balik perangainya yang urakan dan tanpa jeda, tidak ada yang mampu mengalahkan antusiasme dan keseriusannya dalam pekerjaan, Dia telah terlindung selama absolut selama beberapa tahun berselang.

"Mari-san, larimu terlalu cepat—"

"Mau kugendong?"

"Dengarkan aku dulu—Mari-san!"

Walau kadang lompatan energi itulah yang membuat sang nona muda kesulitan, terutama dengan beberapa ide untuk sembari 'keluar rumah'—mendaki tangga menuju kuil, pergi untuk melihat gunung Fuji, atau menuju laut.

Itulah sebuah daya tarik tersendiri darinya, pemilik surai emas itu selalu, _selalu_ saja membuat Dia repot, lagi, membuatnya membuka mata.

[Apa ini dunia luar yang Kanan lihat?]

"Ada apa, Dia-sama?"

Sesaat kaki mereka terbenam oleh debur ombak, sesaat kimono merah yang melekat ikut basah karena percikan lautan, Dia membalas:

"Kau membawaku kesini cuma ingin mendengarku bernyanyi, kan?"

Senyum itupun naik.

* * *

[ **v.** ]

Tulisan bisa dikarang, bisa dibuat terlanjur indah, akan tetapi tidak ada yang mengalahkan pertemuan dengan tatap mata yang sebenarnya.

Kanan menutup amplop merah itu seraya memandang langit senja, berpikir perlahan.

'Apa yang harus ditulisnya minggu ini?' 'Apa Dia akan bosan?'

Maniknya selalu menangkap sinar terpancar dari kedua bola mata zamrud itu dan dirinya terlanjur puas, tidak lagi perlu memikirkan apakah kata-katanya dapat membahagiakan sang wanita muda dalam sangkar.

(Sudahkah ia diizinkan untuk menjadikan dia, miliknya?)

* * *

[ **vi.** ]

Kamis malam, keraguan itupun berbuah hasil.

Telah menunggu di pekarangan bukanlah Dia, melainkan si pengawal yang mereka sebut-sebut dalam surat, seperti menunggu tikus masuk ke dalam jebakan.

"Ke mana Dia?"

Mari berulas senyum, "Biar aku mengklarifikasi sesuatu."

"Kau—"

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah bermain curang, wahai penguasa malam," nada itu rendah dan siaga. "Dia ada di kamarnya, sibuk menulis untukmu."

Kelegaan jelas di wajahnya, tetapi ia tahu sang pengawal tidak perlu melihatnya.

"Kau punya kata-katamu untuk menariknya, disitu aku bisa kalah," ia mendeklarasikan. "Namun aku bisa membawanya pergi jauh untuk kau tidak bisa lihat."

Kanan bergeming.

"Jadi, ini duel?"

Ada yang berbeda tersirat dari postur Ohara Mari dan Matsuura Kanan.

"Tentu."

* * *

[ **end** _ **.**_ ]


End file.
